


Черный Лис и Белый Волк

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, lyrics
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Следующие две части - это очень несчастливый конец. Их можно читать, а можно и не читать и считать, что всё у героев было хорошо.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. История черного лиса ~ Я не причиню тебе зла.

тихий скулеж  
не бойся, милая  
я не причиню тебе зла  
ведь все, что можно  
ты когда-то уже  
причинила себе сама

стерты в кровь   
тонкие запястья  
я не причиню тебе зла  
смотри же, смотри  
все эти раны  
ты создала сама

сломаны ногти  
в бессильных попытках  
выбраться из угла  
ей, милая  
да ты же сама  
себя туда загнала

знаешь, милая  
слушай, милая  
я не причиню тебе зла  
как же можно  
нет, невозможно  
ведь я - это ты сама


	2. История белого волка ~ Последний маршрут

не сердце - сплошная рана  
а может, сердца уж нет  
я его потеряла рано  
в неполных семнадцать лет

капают слезы на белый пергамент  
оплывает свеча  
вы мне простите, милый клиент  
я, право, сгоряча

руки в крови, черна душа  
за мною уже идут  
что ж, я пройду не спеша  
последний земной маршрут


	3. Встреча ~ Два одиночества

молчать вдвоем  
вот все, что мы можем  
устал терять  
да, знаю, ты тоже

длинные пальцы  
узкая кисть  
и холодит кожу  
дорожка вниз

на узкой дорожке  
два одиночества  
просто   
не разошлись

и пусть жизнь сука  
но эта сука -   
наша с тобою   
жизнь


	4. Легенда ~ Черный Лис и Белый Волк

быть.  
сегодня - просто быть.  
собой.

жить.  
пожалуй, только жить.  
с тобой.

сводит пальцы на рукояти.  
сводит челюсть в зверином оскале.  
кем мы были - мы были?  
кем мы стали - мы стали?

только взгляд - он все тверже.  
только смотрят в глаза осторожно...  
белый волк - черному лису.  
черный лис - белому волку.

и плевать, что нельзя.  
если хочется - можно.  
белый волк с черным лисом.  
черный лис с белым волком.

и не будет для них хэппи-энда.  
вы, друзья, не в сказку попали.  
только ходят по свету легендой  
черный лис с белым волком.


	5. Жизнь ~ Нелюди

не зови и не проси.  
я не могу помочь.  
за окнами все та же  
заманчивая ночь.

мы оба слышим зов   
и рвем зубами руки.  
решили быть людьми...  
умрем с тобой как люди.

спасения друг в друге нет.  
забыться в алкоголе невозможно.  
ты плачешь навзрад за закрытой деврью.  
я вою под шум воды.

кого мы хотели обмануть?  
от кого хотели сбежать?  
ты да я - не от этого мира.  
в этом мире для нас только смерть.

только - тише  
когда осторожно  
на плечо ладонь  
и нос в волосах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующие две части - это очень несчастливый конец. Их можно читать, а можно и не читать и считать, что всё у героев было хорошо.


	6. Расставание ~ Всегда прав

тонет свет в черных глазах.  
извиниться? сказать - был неправ?  
только прав был, как ни крути  
а что больно - пройдет, не впервой.

подойдет? извинится?  
нет. только не он.  
сердце рвет грудную клетку.  
улыбайся, давай, улыбайся.

смотрит. так - что хочется плакать.  
и улыбка ярче свечей.  
собирается встать и уйти...  
и на этот раз - навсегда.

ты был прав - мы слишком разные.  
ты был прав - нам не по пути.  
но от этого только обиднее.  
хоть бы раз - ошибись. попроси.  
попроси - я останусь, наверное.  
просто не смогу уйти.  
но ты же прав. прости...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей части говорится о смерти персонажа.


	7. Послесмертие ~ Призрак любви

зубы так сжимая  
перемолешь в пыль  
спину держишь прямо  
словно вставлен штырь

распусти ты гриву  
яркую свою  
улыбнись знакомо  
я тебя люблю

и не хмурь ты брови  
слезы не глотай  
выгнали из ада  
и не светит в рай

быть с тобою рядом  
даже за чертой  
для тебя я создан  
и дышу - тобой


End file.
